blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Tenayami
Laura is a former Saint who has left her position. She's a character in Reality 0 of the EvoBlaze (Series). Laura helps the research in the Society. She cares for Ceronaga and Caelia, and is the older sister to both Caelia, and the younger sister to Luciten. Information Laura has always been affiliated with the EvoBlaze Mage's Guild, but during the Age of Destruction, her mother fell and shook the foundation of her being. It somehow affected her choices to abandon her pursuit as a fellow Saint, while Luciten her brother, went on to become a member of the newly formed Novus Orbis Sequentia as a representative. Despite her choice, she is constantly approached by the other Saints to rejoin them, but she always refuses. Her relationship with the Guild and Saints is strictly for her father. It was only due to her father's requests that Ceronaga and Caelia became involved in the Blue Society, but she prefers them to be left out of the direct affairs of the Saints or Agency. Laura is against researching into the Boundary by the SSP Technologies and prefers people to be left to decide their own lives rather than relying on other powers. She prefers the old ways of relying on nature and inner spiritual power to bring someone closer to power, rather than artificial ways. She's also always taken Ceronaga and Caelia with her to visit the Clans to learn about the histories of magic and Azure but warned them never to desire its power. Personality Gentle and kind to most, while also open minded with a strong intuition and a good judge of character. She works toward helping mankind as a whole, and loves the ideas of discovery, making her an avid enthusiast of mythology and theories. She does know of the power in the Boundary, and apparently even the Azure, but she doesn't ever desire it. She doesn't believe in using science or magic to replace a person's own power and instead wants to see mankind use both for the greater good and rely on themselves. For that, she could be considered too idealistic, but it's something that she holds very strongly as a belief. Despite her positivity, something that seems to weigh down on her soul, as noticed by those around her and she is surprisingly easily put into a state of self-sorrow. She has a good relationship with the Clans, offering them help and is in love with their culture and tales. She can’t stand seeing another person hurt, and is always willing to use her talents for the benefits of others. Her disagreements with the Saints' pursuits and uses of Seithr have somewhat strained their relationship, although Stenuer Keamen seems to be one individual she still enjoys conversation with. Appearance Laura is a kind looking average woman, she has long blue hair with parting bangs and two splits in the back, her hair sits just above her hips, while the side ends rest on her shoulders. Her eyes have a yellow coloration. Her attire consists of a closed light blue collar shirt with golden accents, and sleeves that run full-length into black cuffs. Her hands are left exposed with and around her wrists is a bangle that has two tails from her mother’s attire, and on her shoulders with a small band is a blue and white small cape also from her mother. Laura’s look is completed by leggings that stop below her knees with the rest covered by her boots. Navigation Category:Female Character Category:EvoBlaze Category:Reality 0 Category:Embryo Sequence Characters Category:Neutral Category:Mage's Guild Category:SOBO Category:Magic Users Category:Saints